


Prompts

by sweetheart35



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kinda, Language, Minor OC Death, Pennywise accidentally ruins grad student's life by helping with his homework, it's pennywise, prompts, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheart35/pseuds/sweetheart35
Summary: Just a place to dump any prompts (hint hint) I get for IT.Chapter 1: Pennywise gets a puppy.Chapter 2: Pennywise steals the blue prints for the Derry SewersChapter 3: "You are a fish. A beautiful fish." Or Richie gives Mike a pep talk.Chapter 4: Pennywise figures out fetch.





	1. Pennywise Gets A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please give me prompts, preferably gen. Please?

When Pennywise came across the little mutt on his way to back to the sewer, he didn’t give it much thought. It was tiny, whimpering and shaking and, had it been human, would’ve been a delightful little morsel.

He stared at it for a moment, patted it awkwardly on the head as he’d seen humans do to creatures like this and then carried on his way. It hadn’t been a very pleasant sensation...the creature was filthy, with mud caked into his fur and while Pennywise usually preferred filth to cleanliness, he had found on a few occasions being clean was perhaps the right idea and this was apparently one of them.

What he hadn’t been counting on was that little act of kindness apparently being enough to convince the little vermin to  _ follow him. _

A whimpering at the mouth of the sewer caused Pennywise to pause and turn around. The tiny creature was bouncing around the opening, apparently not big enough to clamber up over the edge itself. Pennywise stared at it for a long moment before reaching over and picking the bedraggled little thing, holding it up in front of his face, examining it carefully. The creature’s tail wagged hopefully and a little tongue darted out and licked his nose.

“Hmm.” Pennywise narrowed his eyes. “I’ll call you Idiot.” It was a suitable name. Only idiots followed Pennywise into his sewers and few made it out again. He tucked the little furball under his arm and continued on his way.

\---

He honestly wasn’t expecting the puppy to be as cute as it was when he dunked it in some water and scrubbed the dirt off it roughly. It was had white fur with brown spots and once it dried, the fur had turned curly. Pennywise had spent ages playing the little curls, absolutely fascinated.

After a few hours, though, he realized he would probably need to feed the mutt. His judicious observations through the years had allowed him to acquire some knowledge about the humans and their interactions with their pets and he knew he could acquire some appropriate food at a...Petsmart.

He understood Petsmart to be a relatively new phenomenon, but it seemed to be fairly popular so when it was dark outside, Pennywise adjusted his appearance, ensured Idiot wouldn’t wander off and headed to the store.

It was mostly deserted when he arrived, which was what he’d been hoping for. He grabbed a cart, wandered up and down the aisles, bypassing the fish tanks entirely, pausing consideringly by the dogs and continuing to the aisle that promised to contain what Idiot would need to survive labeled ‘Dog Food’.

Apparently Dog Food also had Dog Treats, Dog Biscuits, Milkbones and dog toys. Pennywise wasn’t entirely sure what Dog Biscuits or Milkbones were but the dogs portrayed on them appeared happy and (why did human  _ need _ so many choices for their infernal pets), so he grabbed those in addition to the bags of dog food piled in the cart.

When he made it to the checkout, the young clerk looked relieved that the last customer was finally leaving. When Pennywise began piling the bags of dog food on the checkout line, her eyebrow began to creep up.

“You, uh, stockpiling for something, mister?” She asked. Pennywise looked at her. “You’ve got every brand of dog food in the store.” He ignored her and began pulling the treats out. “...And every brand of dog treat. Did you get every kind of toy, too?” Pennywise’s fingers twitched. “How many dogs do you have, anyway? If you really have this much you need all this food you probably shouldn’t be watching them without help -”

\---

Ten minutes later found Pennywise pushing the cart piled with dog food and treats back through the sewers sucking idly on a hand.


	2. Pennywise steals the blue prints for the sewers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But the fellow who bossed those projects got killed in World War II, and about five years later the Water Department found that the system blueprints were mostly gone." - Zack Denbrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pennywise steals the blueprints to the Derry Sewers.

_ “A dozen different town governments have built on them since 1885 or. During the Depression the WPA put in a whole secondary drain system and a tertiary sewer system; there was lots of money for public works backs then. But the fellow who bossed those projects got killed in World War II, and about five years later the Water Department found that the system blueprints were mostly gone. That’s about nine pounds of blues that just disappeared between 1937 and 1950. My point is that nobody knows where all the damned sewers and drains go, or why.” - Zack Denbrough, IT. _

\--

Here’s the thing. It’s not like Pennywise  _ hated _ humans tramping into his sewers all the time, (Except he completely did. Despite the advantages of sometimes having your snack come to you voluntarily, it was fucking rude.) but sometimes it would be nice to go tramping through his own tunnels without wondering whether he’d run into any humans because something topside went wrong and they had to go down to his home to find the problem. And it was never kids that came in. It was always adults and they just didn’t taste as good.

And after the last adult had had the audacity to be difficult to lure away from his partners and even harder to scare and had almost discovered his lair, Pennywise decided, while he was gnawing absently mindedly on the man’s femur, something had to change. His rest was almost over and he was slowly waking up. This would be the prime time to do it, before the humans went on high-alert when he started feeding in earnest. Not that it mattered what they did. He could enter their homes undetected and feed on their fears just as easily as if they were out in the street.

It had to be rather sad to be human, he thought, stalking along the tunnels behind the other two men who were now cursing the disappearance of their co-workers. To be so weak they couldn’t even defend themselves from attacks in their own homes.

Well, it wasn’t like that was something  _ he _ had to worry about so Pennywise pushed the thought from his mind and focused on what was being said between the other two men.

“I told Markowitz at least twenty goddamn times times before we came down here to not wander off,” one of them was cursing. “Didn’t I, David?”

“Yeah, Ollie, you did.” David’s tone was one of someone who had been listening to this line of conversation for a while now. “C’mon, we’ll head back to the plant and let Zack know what happened.”

“Now we have to organize a search party because this idiot was dropped on his head too much as a child and doesn’t listen to basic instructions,” Ollie continued. “Whoever let his parents reproduce should have been shot.” David was nodding along and interjecting just enough for Ollie continue.

“And it’s a pain to section off search grids for a sewer system! Zack’s gonna have his work cut for him. He hasn’t had to organize a search party for the sewers before.”

A...search party? In his sewers? Pennywise thought  _ not. _ He began moving quicker to dispatch the two intruders before they could leave and bring back more of the filthy creatures.

“He’ll be alright, Ollie,” David said. “We’ll help him and he’s got all the blueprints. He’s new at his job but we all know what to do. We’ll get Markowitz back before tomorrow evening.”

Pennywise paused. Blueprints? They had  _ maps _ of his home?  _ His home? _ What was wrong with them? He didn’t keep maps of  _ their _ homes!

It occurred then to Pennywise there may be a slight gap in his knowledge. He hadn’t known they kept maps of his home and now he realized he didn’t know  _ where _ those maps were.

Pennywise allowed the men to exit unharmed, adjusted his appearance and followed them back to their plant.

\---

He decided to wait until it was dark out to steal into the building. He still wasn’t at full strength, still had a few years before he was really supposed to wake up and shifting this afternoon had taken a bit more than he had realized. He curled up under the large roots of an old tree and drifted until the soft hooting of an owl woke him.

Pennywise could tell at once the plant was deserted. He could see one lit window but it was on the opposite side of the building from where he needed to go.

He had discovered earlier that Harvey Wilson, the man originally in charge of the blueprints and had headed up several of the expansion projects had helpfully gotten himself killed five months previously in Bangor, by way of walking into a helicopter tail blade at the international airport. Darryl Wilson owned a helicopter and had invited his brother out for a ride one sunny afternoon. The time before the flight had been spent by Harvey downing shots of whiskey in the VIP lounge at the airport. Authorities and airport personnel later agreed it was a freak accident brought about by bad timing and copious amounts of alcohol. Zack Denbrough had been promoted in his place and hadn’t had a chance to do more than cast a cursory glance over the blueprints.

Pennywise debated for a few moments about how he was going to get into the building. Shapeshifting wasn’t an option. He’d need to rest for longer than a few hours and have an actual decent meal before he could do that. He surveyed the outside of the building thoughtfully before landing on a dark square patch. His yellow eyes narrowed.

Air vents it was.

\---

Air vents were a terrible idea.

The problem with choosing a six foot four body when he first landed was that while it was great for intimidation and manhandling prey the way he wanted it also wasn’t great for tight places.

Pennywise pressed forward, twisting his torso and grunting as his shoulders caught  _ again _ and he was forced to stop and readjust. He let a frustrated growl that reverberated through the vents.

\---

In his office, the nightwatchman, Trevor Harrison looked up from his notes in confusion. He was home on break from the University of Maine but he wanted to get some research done for his thesis. When he had come back for the summer, looking for part time work, the night-time security guard had seemed like the perfect position. The job was easy, the pay was decent and in between his rounds Trevor had time to do all the work he wanted and nothing ever happened because it was the sewer plant for Derry and nobody actually cared about it.

Except tonight, Trevor could’ve sworn he heard some sort of growl coming from the...vents? He pushed away from the desk, walked to the air vent and stood for a moment listening hard.

When nothing else happened, Trevor made a mental note to let maintenance know they should probably check the machinery and checked his watch. It was about time for his next rounds so he grabbed his keys off the desk, grabbed the flashlight and headed out, making sure to lock the door behind him.

\---

Pennywise was grumbling to himself when he finally made it into some wider vents. He shook himself out, bells jingling and sneezing several times, scrubbing a finger under his nose in an attempt to dislodge the dust.

That done, he took a moment to orient himself. He had come in from the north side of the building which meant he needed to head...left. Pennywise turned towards the nearest opening that direction and began crawling. His mood, which had improved slightly when he emerged into an area large enough to fit his frame began diminishing again when he felt the vent growing smaller again.

“No, no, no, no,” he muttered. “I am not getting  _ stuck…” _ He trailed off into a series of unintelligible snarls and began twisting.

\---

Trevor frowned, shining his flashlight around the hall. He could have sworn he heard someone talking but the corridor was empty and he had just checked the rooms in this particular stretch so he knew they were empty. Just in case, though, he checked the rooms again carefully.

He entertained the thought that it was some sort of hazing ritual put on by the other workers. This was, after all, his first night off training and working on his own. But considering the buzz he’d heard when he’d taken over for Stephen about Edward Markowitz going missing in the sewers he didn’t put much stock into that thought. Everyone thought he would stumble out sometime tonight or tomorrow, turning the air blue at his co-workers but just in case, everyone was going to ready themselves for a search tomorrow. Zack Denbrough had only left when Oliver Larson made him leave at six and leave the blueprints, assuring the man that this sort of thing had happened before and it was usually the case.

The idiot would either stumble out on his own or he would stay put until someone found him.

When the rooms showed up empty again, Trevor felt a trickle of unease but he shoved it to the side again. Likely someone had left a TV on in one of the breakrooms.

_ But you would have heard that, Trevor. This isn’t your first round tonight. You would have heard it and shut it off the first time around. _

Trevor scowled, shook off the thought and turned back around just as there was a giant  _ CRASH _ and the ceiling about six feet away collapsed in front of him. Trevor blinked as the dust settled, mouth gaping a figure rose up from the middle of the dust cloud. It was tall, taller than him, with a painted face, red hair and actual ruffles around his neck and Trevor would  _ swear _ his eyes were yellow. The two of them stared at each for a moment before Trevor cracked a grin.

“You guys were just yanking my leg, weren’t you?” He asked. “Who’s wearing the clown costume, huh? Is that you, Vernon?” He didn’t get an answer. “Okay, okay, I get it. I’m supposed to be scared. Sorry about that. But you guys had better realize that I’m not taking the heat for that -” Trevor pointed at the debris “- so you all had better have a good excuse for Mr. Denbrough tomorrow.”

Still nothing. Trevor felt that trickle of unease again. Trying to force it away, he took a step forward, reaching his hand out. He wasn’t sure what he was planning on doing. Trying to rub away some of that greasepaint, maybe, but before he could whoever was pretending the clown opened their mouth and now Trevor knew for sure his eyes were yellow and his teeth were elongating and sharpening and  _ fuck, _ Trevor did  _ not sign up for this - _

\---

Pennywise stared in amazement at the space the human had previously occupied. If he didn’t know any better he would have said the human had the ability to transport. A little put out at missing out on a snack, he continued on to the office where the blueprints were stored. Once he bundled them up under his arm, he decided to take a detour to the room where the lights had been on just in case there was someone else there.

He was a little disappointed the room was empty. There were a few books and papers scattered over the desk. A little curious, Pennywise moved a bit closer to look over the contents of the papers. He snorted derisively when he realized it was a study of space. He snatched up one of the magazines for the entertainment value for later, made an adjustment to one of the equations scribbled on one of the papers and then climbed out the window to make his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor's professor was so impressed by his mathematical equations he sends Trevor's paper off to several big names in the field and suddenly they're all clamoring for Trevor to come work for them but Trevor has no idea how he actually did that equation and no one will believe him when he says it was an accident and he's not actually a genius.


	3. "You are a fish. A beautiful fish."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are fish. A beautiful fish." Or Richie gives Mike a pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually a from a writing prompt.

“Mike, stop pussyfooting around and just go  _ talk to her! _ ” Richie groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead and throwing himself back on the grass. “Seriously! It’s not that hard!”

“Shut up!” Mike hissed. He wanted dearly to shove Richie over, but since he was already laying flat…

“Ow! You ass!” Richie rubbed his arm and sat back up, glaring at Mike. Mike shoved back him over and tore up a fistful of grass, rubbing it in his face for good measure. Richie stayed flopped on the ground, staring up at the leaves above them and spitting blades of grass out of his mouth. “Okay, but seriously? You have to talk to her. You have been pining after this girl for three weeks.”

“I have not,” Mike protested, half-heartedly. He had been. He knew he had been and he knew he had to have been driving everyone else up the wall with it. The flat look Richie favored him told him all he needed to know.

“Ben mentioned pushing you off the quarry the other day. Ben! Ben cried when he stepped on that cat’s tail last week! You have driven Ben to contemplate murder, Mike!” Mike knew that part wasn’t true.

“Ben didn’t say anything about pushing off a cliff,” Mike argued, because the cat thing was true. Eddie had bought him ice cream after to make him feel better. 

“Okay, no, fine, it was Stan,” Richie conceded and Mike nodded. That sounded much more believable. Stan had a very dry sense of humor and most of the time, the Losers couldn’t figure out if he was joking or not. Only Richie ever seemed to be able to tell the difference. “Stop trying to change the subject. Look. She is standing right there, by herself and looking very pretty, twirling her hair and glancing over here. She is handing you an opening on a silver platter and you are literally rubbing grass in my face, you fuckwit.”

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Mike blurted and Richie groaned loudly.

“Sally Mueller said Tina Olivers told her that Sarah Harding saw Roberta Whitaker pass Eunice Gonzales pass a note from Whitney asking Eunice if she thought you were cute.”

“I didn’t follow any of what you just said.”

“They’re legitimate sources, you don’t need to worry about it.”

“How’d she know what the note said?”

“Mike! Not the point!”

“It’s a pretty big point, Richie!”

“Fine! Roberta read it when Eunice had her pass it back to Whitney! And Whitney is standing right there,  _ by your bike I might add _ , watching you with googoo eyes the size of Montana!”

“There are like five guys behind us, Rich.”

“Mike, I swear to God, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m going to strangle you.”

“My point is, there are a lot of fish in the sea. How do you know she even likes me!”

“Unbelievable,” Richie muttered. “He can face down Crazy Butch Bowers and his psycho son, but believing a girl actually like him is too much to handle.”

“Rich -”

“Mike, you are a fish.” Mike paused, staring at Richie.

“Did you just call me a fish?”

“Yes, Mike, I just called you a fish.”

“Are you trying to say fishbelly?”

“What? No! You brought up the ‘fish in the sea’ analogy so I was running with it. Plus, you’re too dark to be a fishbelly, stop being stupid and let me finish. You are a fish. A beautiful fish whom that beautiful fish over there, who is starting to look rather dejected that you’re still over here instead over there asking her out, would like to make more beautiful fishes with.” Mike snuck a glance over at Whitney. She was starting to look a little down but as he caught her eye, she brightened up again and waved. Mike flushed and hurriedly turned back to Richie, who stared at him disbelief.

“That’s it,” he said, getting to his feet. “I’m asking her for you.”

“What? No! Richie!” Mike scrambled to his feet and sprinted after Richie. Richie didn’t participate in any sports and Mike playing football gave him an advantage but Richie still reached Whitney first, grabbing her by the arm and ignoring her squeal, whirled her around and threw her at Mike.

“You’ll thank me later bye!” He yelled and sprinted around the corner. He glanced back around the corner and second later and smiled in satisfaction at the sight of Mike with dopey grin on his face and gazing down at Whitney, who was giggling at something he just said. Richie tucked his hands in his pocket and sauntered away, whistling.


	4. Playing Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for more of Idiot.
> 
> Pennywise figures out fetch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this meets your expectations!

It started with a ball. Idiot trotted up to Pennywise, mouth clamped around a baseball almost too big for his mouth and nudged Pennywise’s hand. Pennywise stirred and looked down at him. Idiot, seeing he had Pennywise’s attention, wagged his tail enthusiastically.

“What?” Idiot bounced up and down, tail waving back and forth like a flag and then dropped the ball by Pennywise’s hand. He looked up at Pennywise expectantly, tongue hanging out, and sat.

“Ah.” Pennywise picked up the ball. “Um, thank you, Idiot.” Idiot bounded to his feet, yapping excitedly. “Yes, it’s a very good...ball.” Idiot ran around in circles. Pennywise absently patted his head and put the ball down beside him, turning back to his magazine. Idiot gave a small whine. “Shoo. I like your gift, now go away.”

Idiot nudged him one last time before turning and slinking away into the shadows, tail down. Pennywise watched him go before shrugging and flipping a page.

\---

The next thing Idiot brought him was a bone leftover from one Pennywise’s meals. Pennywise had been shuffling around some old toys, trying to find a blanket or something for Idiot to sleep on as it was starting to get colder in the sewers. He found an old ratty baby blanket and held it up consideringly. It didn’t look warm and Idiot’s fur didn’t appear to be getting any thicker as the weather changed. Pennywise considered he might need to go back to the Petsmart. Surely for as much thought as humans put into food for their pets they would surely put the same amount in for bedding.

A nudge at his ankles made Pennywise look down and snort. Idiot was holding what appeared to be a thigh bone, longer than his little body, and listing to the side a little bit.

“What are you doing?” He asked, amused, and reached down to tug the bone out of Idiot’s mouth. “I can’t eat this, Idiot.” He blinked in bemusement when Idiot growled and shook his little head side to side instead of releasing the bone. Pennywise tugged harder. Idiot growled more, his tail slowly wagging. Pennywise lifted the bone straight into the air, certain Idiot would let go once his feet left the ground, but Idiot clung even harder to the bone. Pennywise held him at eye level. Idiot’s tail continued wagging.

“You are a very strange creature,” Pennywise told him before placing him back on the ground gently. Idiot seemed content to gnaw on the bone as Pennywise returned to rummaging through the pile.

\---

Pennywise finally admitted to himself there was nothing suitable to keep a dog warm in the winter in his lair and resigns himself to having to go back to the Petsmart. He wonders if Dog Beds will be close to Dog Food. It would make sense to have them close together but there are some things Pennywise gave up trying to understand a long time ago and the human organizing system was one of them. Not only did it seem that humans assigned items arbitrarily with no forethought, it changed from person to person. How one drugstore organized their stock was not how another one would organize it. There was no consistency to the layout of anything. How one home was built was not how another would be. Pennywise had been in homes where kitchens were on the upstairs floor and bedrooms were in basements. It was insanity!

Humans were lawless creatures.

Pennywise felt comfortable enough this time around to go to the Petsmart during the day. He was also planning on passing through the park. Idiot had kept bringing Pennywise various objects from around the lair and every time he did and Pennywise graciously accepted the gift, Pennywise was left with the feeling he had missed something as Idiot slunk away dejectedly. It was still warm enough that humans would be bringing their pets out and he was hoping for some light to be shed on Idiot’s behavior.

The air was crisp and even though Pennywise would have preferred cloudy weather he couldn’t deny that the day was still a pleasant one. It had certainly brought the humans out in droves with their pets.

He settled under a tree and watched with narrow eyes as one little girl unclipped her dog from its leash and pulled a purple ball from her pocket.  The dog began barking and bouncing around. It was almost as big as her and Pennywise watched to see if she would become afraid of the beast but she only laughed and held the ball over her head. Pennywise didn’t understand why the animal didn’t just knock her over. It was certainly large enough to retrieve the ball from her.

A moment later, though, she drew her arm back and then launched the ball. It didn’t go very far but the dog took off after it like a bullet. It snatched the ball from the and bounded back to the girl, who giggled and let it prance around her for a few moments before pointing at the ground empathically. The dog dropped the ball, she picked it up and the dog resumed its excited bouncing. They repeated this process several times, neither the dog nor the child appearing to tire of the game.

Pennywise hummed thoughtfully before continuing on to the Petsmart.

\---

Later, after night had fallen, Pennywise took Idiot the park. Idiot was careful never to stray far from Pennywise though he did take to bounding off to smell trees and bushes and benches.

“Idiot,” Pennywise said firmly, gratified when Pennywise trotted over immediately, looking up at Pennywise with adoring eyes. He pulled a tennis ball from his pocket and Idiot’s tail began moving so fast it was a blur. He held the ball carefully, just out of Idiot’s reach, before tossing it away from him. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped when Idiot rolled over himself in his effort to capture the ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at cherrysoda45.tumblr.com and talk to me!


End file.
